


他们的性福生活-16

by hooikuan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooikuan/pseuds/hooikuan





	他们的性福生活-16

第十六章 性福生活的开端④

韩胜宇趴在李翰洁胸前好一会儿，接受着李翰洁给他的温柔爱抚。"要再洗一次澡吗？还是先吃东西？"李翰洁握着韩胜宇在他腹肌上徘徊的柔夷，这再让他摸下去绝对得再来一回合。"肚子饿，想吃东西。"韩胜宇看向坐桌上的食物，又看了一眼李翰洁。李翰洁坐起来给他掩好被角，"你休息一下，我去给你热一热。"看李翰洁没有顾忌的，直接甩着还半硬的大鸟走到餐桌旁边拿自己的裤子，韩胜宇羞得把脸埋进被子了，听到李翰洁的轻笑声后更是抬不起头。听到李翰洁开门出去的声音，韩胜宇才抬起头，脸上仍然带着红云。

李翰洁把冷掉的土豆饼放一边，从冰箱里拿出刚才没做完的面糊，做了一份新的，香芋奶茶则是放进微波炉里加热。"昨晚是谁和胜宇哥做？"看进来厨房觅食的金曜汉，李翰洁主动把冷掉的土豆饼递给他。"昨天....东杓吧，还是亨俊来着？"金曜汉感恩戴德的结果土豆饼，吹了两下才开始吃，才知道是冷掉的土豆饼。无视金曜汉埋怨般的眼神，李翰洁把刚做好的土豆饼放进盘子里，加热中的香芋奶茶也好了。"等下你拿支药过来，昨晚不止是谁弄得胜宇哥后面又红又肿的，连药都不擦。"交代完李翰洁就捧着托盘走了。

房间里，韩胜宇懒洋洋地躺在床上刷手机。看官咖里粉丝们给他们的留言，想了一下决定更新官咖。被子盖到胸前，露出锁骨上的纹身，自拍了好几张，选了一张满意的才发布出去。没几分钟就有粉丝的评论了，大部分都是“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”或者是“我想睡你！！！！！”。听见房门被打开的声音，韩胜宇坐起身。"还没穿衣服？不是说想吃东西吗？"李翰洁把托盘放在桌子上，来到床边抱住韩胜宇，任他把脸埋在他肚子上撒娇。"累，不想下床。"韩胜宇从下往上看，眼里的请求让人舍不得拒绝。

李翰洁把枕头弄好让他靠好之后，才把土豆饼和香芋奶茶拿过来放在床头柜上。一口一口的喂着韩胜宇，又时不时从他口中抢回被嚼烂的土豆饼。韩胜宇娇嗔地瞪了他一眼，结果又被捏着下巴亲。"翰洁啊，药给你拿来了。"金曜汉把药拿过来的时候，韩胜宇已经吃完了，和李翰洁躺床上聊些有的没的。"嗯，你给胜宇哥擦，我去找那两个小兔崽子。"刚刚李翰洁就有问韩胜宇昨晚和谁做过，韩胜宇也没有隐瞒告诉他是孙东杓和宋亨俊。

李翰洁把盘子被子都收走了，留下金曜汉和韩胜宇两人。"什么药？"刚才听金曜汉说药拿过来了，伸手拿过来一看，原来是擦那边的，脸又红了。"翰洁说你后面又红又肿，让我拿药来给你擦。"金曜汉拿过药、拧开盖子、看着韩胜宇，等他主动翘起屁股。"我自己来吧。"韩胜宇想抢过却被金曜汉闪开。"转过去，我帮你擦。"嘴上说得很温柔，手却强硬地掀开被子，把韩胜宇翻转过去，跪趴着。怕韩胜宇会着凉，还帮他把被子盖上，只是露出翘起的白嫩臀部。

金曜汉掰开臀瓣，红肿的穴口露出来。"确实要去教训一下那两个小子了。"金曜汉心疼地在臀肉上落下一个吻。手上占了点药膏，点在穴口再轻轻搓揉。冰凉的药膏被揉化在穴口，每个皱褶都粘上了药膏。"有点凉...."穴口一阵收缩，让金曜汉吞了下口水。"胜宇哥，我要给你擦里面了哦。"通知一声之后就挖了一抹药膏往穴里送。"啊....轻点...."只是送进去一根中指韩胜宇就感觉到有点疼。中指在肠道里转圈，把药膏均衡地擦在肠壁上。等药膏都化完后，又挖了点送进去，这次是中指完全没入，让甬道深处也擦上药膏。

韩胜宇早就起反应了，只是不好意思。毕竟人家是给他擦药呢，结果自己却发骚了，嘴里咬着枕头没有叫出声。"胜宇哥，我给你擦个药你就硬了？"金曜汉发现韩胜宇夹紧双腿，看一眼就知道他硬了。韩胜宇听到金曜汉说的话，耳根都红了，还是被发现了啊。金曜汉把他的腿分开一点，时轻时重地搓揉两颗囊袋。"啊....."韩胜宇把腿分开得更大，腰部往下压，让臀部更加挺翘。

金曜汉看韩胜宇的反应，勾起了嘴角。"哥，我给你弄一次吧。然后今天就不能再做了。"金曜汉在腰窝上舔了一下，看韩胜宇敏感地抬起颈脖呻吟，让他觉得很有成就感。"曜汉啊..."韩胜宇感觉到手指抽出，转过头一看。金曜汉在食指和中指都涂上药膏，最后还沾了一点药膏才重新插进后穴。

冰凉的药膏有效地舒缓了疼痛和酸胀，融化的药膏也起到了润滑的作用。"为了让哥好好休息，我们就速战速决了。"金曜汉试探似的浅抽浅插数回，就通知韩胜宇一声。金曜汉现在是跪在韩胜宇旁边，一手埋在花穴里，一手扣住他的腰。

"开始了。"语音刚落，体内的手指立刻快速动作起来。没有任何递进过程，直接从静止模式到冲刺模式。"啊.....太快了....."韩胜宇扭着腰想摆脱金曜汉的手指，却因为被扣住细腰而失败。"慢点.....啊.....慢啊....."金曜汉没有理会他的请求，手指动作越来越快，手指插得越来越深。甬道突然紧缩、涌出一股花液，后穴高潮了，身前挺立却未射精。

金曜汉看着被手指带出的淫液，把床单都弄湿了。"胜宇哥这是骚穴高潮了？"用手把臀瓣掰得更开，蜜液仿佛无穷无尽一样地在流。韩胜宇也是头一次遇到这种情况，"啊....不行了.....啊....."金曜汉看韩胜宇两个囊袋一缩一缩地知道他要射了，就停下了动作，只是把手指埋在里面，接受着肠肉的按摩。

韩胜宇原本在爆发边缘，却因为抽插停止而冷却了欲望，这种感觉可不好受。"曜汉.....快点.....要射了..."韩胜宇扭着腰，前后摆动，用后穴去套弄手指。"真骚。"金曜汉按住韩胜宇，手指开始动作。不像刚才的前后抽插，而是让手指完全没入，快速左右摆动。"啊......啊啊....."金曜汉突然觉得花穴内软得过火，淫液也越来越多，一下把手指抽出。只见在手指抽出的同时，一股透明的液体跟着喷出。"啊......要死了.......啊......"韩胜宇忍不住双腿痉挛，腰部上下震动。

金曜汉看着这个场面，想要让韩胜宇更狂热，握上他近乎爆炸的硬挺，上下撸动，更用指甲扣弄尿道口。"不....不行....啊.....死了....啊....."韩胜宇已经到了忍耐极限，前方也喷出白浊，而后方原本减缓的潮喷又因为前面高潮而再次喷出清液。金曜汉再次把手指捅入洞内，把清液都堵在穴里，小腹慢慢开始鼓起。射了十几股精液，性事终于告一段落。韩胜宇已经被玩弄得晕死过去。

金曜汉把手指抽出，韩胜宇敏感地颤抖了一下。被堵在洞口的淫液全部涌出，流过会阴、囊袋，最后滴落在床单上。金曜汉看见这色情的场景也忍不住了，把早已硬挺的肉棒掏出来，快速撸动。想着韩胜宇淫荡发骚的样子，金曜汉很快就释放了。释放之前把软头塞入被玩得开了一个小口的花穴，撸动柱身，然后射在后穴了。"嗯....不要...."滚烫的精液喷在肠壁上让韩胜宇不知觉地呻吟出声，想拔出体内巨物却被插得更深，身前已经疲软的阳具竟然流出了浅黄色的尿液。

金曜汉完事后一看就知道自己过火了，赶紧把韩胜宇抱到浴室清理，放好热水让他泡澡。出来的时候看李翰洁已经收拾好了床单。"下次再这样，就别想碰他了。"李翰洁接过韩胜宇，放到床上，盖好被子。金曜汉自知理亏，毕竟之前他们就说过即使要做也要顾及韩胜宇的身体，而这次确实是过火了。金曜汉不发一言，只是拿过药膏再给韩胜宇上一次药。这次韩胜宇连动都不动，可见真的是累坏了。


End file.
